Not Like I Thought
by Credencefort
Summary: It seldom happens in life that things go the way we expect them to. Nikhil and Purvi experience the same when they fall in love unexpectedly. What happens later i.e the dramatic instances are not like what they had thought. But there is a lot of fun in the unexpected. That we'll see... An illogical, crazy love story including Nikhil and Purvi as main characters.
1. The Commencement

Hi! Everybody. Thanks for the beautiful reviews on my first story. They're inspiring.

So I'm back with a new story, call it a love story. This story contains Nikhil and Purvi as lovers and it's their love story. So folks expecting Rajat, Sachin or anyone else are previously warned. So let's start…

* * *

 **§ Not Like I Thought §**

Purvi was sitting on her desk. It was some 1.30 in the afternoon. The really tough time just after the lunch break. Generally when everybody is in an attempt to fight with the sleep on its way. Purvi was nothing different. She'd read somewhere, if one reads the word 'yawn'; we soon get that into action. And if you yawn; the person in your proximity too has to yawn. Amazing facts, everyone call them; not really amazing when you are trying so hard to resist a sleepy feeling.

So yeah, Purvi who is one among the main characters of this story, was on her desk checking out some random data related to the ongoing case on her computer screen. Tired from the monotonous work, she took off her eyes from the computer screen to have a look at others around her. Vivek and Freddy Sir were having an argument on God-knows-what issue. Kajal and Sachin were checking out for the evidences, which were laid neatly on the table. And can she ever miss that Aah-so-sharp-tinge of mischievousness in Kajal's eyes. She knew nah she was sure that Kajal was upto some really big trouble for their silent and straight Sachin Sir. Anyways everyone in the bureau was well aware and quite used to the frequent sycophancy and flirts, Kajal did with Sachin. But that was just a joke, a harmless, innocent joke, right? She turned to see her two supercute seniors- Rajat Sir and Dushyant Sir immersed seriously in work. How she wished that her would be partner should be one of them? But You don't always get everything that you crave for, do you? Both the aforesaid cases were married . First one to Mrs. Mansi Rajat and the later one to her good friend, Ishita. Such pieces are really rare. You have to be very lucky to have one of them. Purvi laughed involuntarily of her thoughts.

She turned her neck to the other table just infront of her own desk to see the person sitting with a rather pain-striken face, his palm on his cheek struggling hard to concentrate on work and who was really pissed off by the unwanted comments and jibe of his friends Pankaj and Vineet, who were on each of his side. He seemed really troubled. She grinned. They would sit face to face infront of each other. Distance between their desks was not much. You speak in a normal tone and the other can listen it. He lifted his eyes off the file to look at her. Their eyes met, they smiled. She raised her hand and placed her palm on her cheek while her elbow settled on the desk and her eyebrows got lifted up asking him merely by facial expressions as to what the matter was and why he was so much in pain.

"My tooth you see. It's paining from the morning. And since the time I got my lunch, it's troubling me more than before." replied a distressed Nikhil.

She felt bad for him. She gave a soothing smile.

"Why don't you go and see the dentist? I suggest you to go right away. To have a painful tooth in your mouth is worse than anything else."

He winced in pain. The tooth might have troubled him yet again. The next moment he closed his file, collected his belongings and headed towards the entrance much to Pankaj and Vineet's surprise. He managed to give her a painful smile before leaving.

"Seems like he liked my advice. He'd have figured it out himself." She thought herself looking at his diminishing form,"Maybe he needed some concern."

She resumed her work. She was that sincere, calm, dedicated types young Sub Inspector. It had been a year since she had joined CID and since then he was there right infront of her across the desk. They'd become really good friends by now. They were quite different from each other; Well not like the poles. She was quite; he was quite. She was hardworking; he was a bit lazy. She was not funny; neither was he. She was inclusive; he was exclusive. She was stubborn; he was stubborn. She was normal; he was antique, upto all crazy antics. She was single; he was ready to mingle, not with her but with most other girls. He was a flirt, but in his own way. They both were good friends. He talked to her freely. He even told her about how he flirted with the girl that day. And how perfectly had the girl fallen head over heels for him. She smiled on his vivid description each and every time. Not many people in the bureau knew about Nikhil's this shade, except for Pankaj and Vineet besides her.

It was late in the evening when she returned from field work to find Nikhil's desk empty. Moments later he emerged and joined her on her desk. He was having a big smile as against that frown in the afternoon. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. She became curious.

"Oh my God! Nikhil, Now don't tell me that instead of visiting the dentist, you went to see some magician who somehow managed to cease your pain and pasted this really big smile on your face," she asked inquisitively.

"Good one Purvi. She was truly a magician for a dentist. A very charming magician." He grinned big.

"A female dentist, Nikhil!"

She rolled her eyes and almost shouted. He just grinned as he came closer and took a sit on her desk to give another vivid description…

* * *

Was that good? I hope that wasn't stupid. Anyways do review. Positive or constructively negative. But no nasty reviews grumbling about the pair.

Reviews are my energy boosters. Would love to hear from you.

The next chapter will come soon. Thanks for reading.


	2. The Pretty Dentist

Seems like NikVi is working. So many positive reviews. Wow. I'm overwhelmed. Thank You all for the reviews.

In last chapter we saw that Nikhil met a dentist and was ready to give an account of the meet to Purvi. So lets see.

* * *

"Dr. Nidhi is a really sweet girl." Nikhil said with a smile.

"So, your sweet Dr. Nidhi seems to be impressed, huh?"

"You bet she's. She welcomed me with such a big and warm smile."

"Generally all Doctors visit all their patients having an intense pain in their mouth with such smiles. I don't find anything noteworthy here, my friend."

"Purvi, my friend. It was a special smile especially for me."

"It must be your illusion Nikhil."

"It was not. After that she greeted me. She operated my teeth with great ease. I felt like sitting on the chair with my mouth open infront of the pretty dentist forever and ever and ever…" Nikhil said dreamily.

"Bohot Over ho gaya." Purvi said as she hit Nikhil playingly forcefully on his arms.

"Aah that hurt stupid. Waise I told her the same and she was impressed, you see. She flashed a really bright smile."

"She must be a mad dentist then."

"No. She was a pretty dentist. With cute dimples on her face. Same like you have." Nikhil said pointing at Purvi's cheeks.

"Really. Then I guess she must be pretty." She said with a naughty smile.

"Indeed, she is." Nikhil said in a dreamy voice. "Then later I said some brand Nikhil chhap lines and asked her out for a dinner date."

"WHAT? You asked her for a date with pain in your teeth, not allowed to eat anything. You actually went for a dinner when the lady herself had refrained you from eating." Purvi said in a shocked state.

"Yes, I guess. We had a great time together. I think I got my girl." Nikhil said in a profound voice.

"Nik, You have got many such girls in near past. Just in case you've forgotten."

"But she is special. She has got a really good taste. It's like the epitome of perfectness. Silent, compassionate, fair, confident; she's a paragon of perfection. Her brown-black hairs perfectly complement her face."

"Seems really pretty."

"Ya. I doubt If I will be able to sleep for a minute tonight."

"Yeah 'cause of the pain right."

"No because of the healer of the pain, my friend. She has given me her contact number."

"What's so rare? All her patients have her contact number."

"Dumbo. I've her personal number. And we're gonna meet tomorrow as well."

"Great. I'd love to meet your Dr. Nidhi someday." Purvi said packing her things as they both started to proceed to the exit door.

"Yes sure. You'll meet soon… On our marriage day." Nikhil said mischievously

"Nikhil, your plane is going too fast. I just hope it doesn't crash in the middle."

"It won't. The pilot is a pro, my dear friend."

Nikhil started the ignition as the bike came to life and the duo started their journey back to their homes.

"Yet another Girlfriend. I am curious, how many days they make it together. Stupid Nikhil." Purvi thought secretly as their bike zoomed past the roads of Mumbai.

* * *

Small filler chapter. The next one will come soon. Please review.

Thank You.


	3. Is he serious?

Thank You for the reviews. Andy, I'll try to make it descriptive. Thanks for telling.

* * *

Time passes in a blur. Busy people, busy life. Life has become so monotonous. We have become so self centered that we don't find out time to stand and stare.

Purvi enters bureau to find that no case had been reported and her fellow officers were bit lax.

 **Purvi:** Good Morning, Vineet, Pankaj, Shreya, Nik …

 **All except one** (in unison) **:** Good Morning.

 **Purvi:** Seems like we have ample time today before our seniors return from the meeting at the headquarters…

 **Vineet:** Yeah. We have an hour more…

 **Kajal:** Has anyone noticed the new shirt Sachin Sir has put on. My God he's looking so handsome.

All of them turned to look at Sachin who sat wearing a new dark blue colored shirt and looking really handsome engrossed in reading some file.

 **Purvi:** Kajal, why don't you go to him and complement him that he's got a nice shirt?

But before even she could complete her sentence, Kajal was gone to where Sachin sat. She reached Sachin's desk and cleared her throat.

 **Kajal:** Good Morning, Sachin sir.

 **Sachin:** Good Morning, Kajal

 **Dushyant:** (deliberately loud) Good Morning, Kajal.

 **Kajal:** Good Morning, Dushyant Sir. Sir, Don't you think Sachin Sir is looking good today and he should start wearing dark shirts? (to Sachin) Nice shirt, Sir. Looking Handsome.

 **Ishita:** Shit! She actually said that! She's got courage.

 **Purvi:** Keep watching, it's just the beginning.

 **Sachin:** (bit shyly) Thank you. What brings you here Kajal?

 **Kajal:** Your shirt Sir. Uh I mean um nothing Sir. I just came to greet you. (mischievously) yesterday I'd this dream and I saw you in there. You were riding a horse. Think as might as I can, I couldn't reason Why? I thought maybe you could explain.

 **Sachin:** (coughing badly): IT was your dream. Elaborate it yourselves.

 **Kajal:** I elaborated it, Sir. But it's bit awkward. Would you like to listen my part of explanation?

 **Sachin:** (loudly) NO… (changing the topic) I doubt you haven't completed yesterday's case file. I will need it by afternoon. Make it quick.

 **Kajal:** On it Sir. See you.

Sachin quickly turned his face and buried it into the file avoiding gazes. Kajal ran back to the group.

 **Vineet:** Horse and explanation huh. Awkward Explanation.

 **Purvi:** Maybe we would listen to your part of explanation.

 **Shreya:** Yes proceed.

 **Kajal:** Sorry guys, I've to complete the file. Next time detailed explanation. Pakka. Or I wouldn't even mind a practical, actually.

All except one: Oh…!

These were the frequent happenings in bureau when the seniors were away. True they were Cops and were very serious with their work but even they succeeded in stealing small occasions of fun and banter. Today when everyone was having fun, Mr. Nikhil was spotted missing everything deeply immersed in his cell phone. Purvi noticed that and asked Vineet…

 **Purvi:** What's the matter? Nikhil seems to be somewhere else today.

 **Vineet:** Yeah. The pretty dentist. Nidhi, right? The matter seems to have progressed a lot. Seems like dr. Nidhi will soon become our bhabhi.

 **Purvi** : So He is serious? Vineet: Seems so.

 **Purvi** : Great

Moving towards Nikhil She reached him and instantly snatched his phone from his hand and started reading the texts.

 **Purvi:** Chatting Huh? Lemme see

She read some messages and looked at Nikhil in sheer disbelief.

 **Purvi:** OMG! Nikhil Till now I's in this big misunderstanding that romanticism and sentimentalism are not your things. But these messages say a different story.

 **Nikhil:** Purvi, Give me my phone. You can't invade my privacy.

 **Purvi:** I can, no I have already invaded. This romantic stuff doesn't suit you Nik.

 **Nikhil:** Purvi, Give me my phone.

Purvi: Say Please.

 **Nikhil:** Please give me my phone.

 **Purvi:** Here, take it. But I want a treat. Pizza hut tonight. And that's final.

 **Nikhil:** Thank You for the phone and Sorry for the treat.

Nikhil smiled and left to receive the phone of his pretty dentist before Purvi could say anything.

 **Vineet:** I told you. Serious matter.

 **Purvi:** Let's see for how many days. Dr. Nidhi. Intresting.

 **Vineet** : Intresting. Yes indeed Intresting. Let's get back to work now.

 **Purvi:** Yeah, a long day to go… 

* * *

Sorry, yet another small chapter. May appear stupid. Can't help. Next one will come soon. Please review.

Thank You.


	4. Are you fine, Purvi?

Thanks for the reviews. So I am back quite soon.

* * *

Days pass. Nik-Nidhi matter seemed to be really progressing. Nikhil is busy is busy with Nidhi. Doesn't take active part in any fun and banter in bureau. Spends too little time with friends- Vineet, Purvi, Pankaj. Purvi who wasn't bothered much in the beginning has now started to get distressed for reasons unknown, atleast to her.

Somedays later. Morning in the Bureau…

"Hello frenzz. Good Morning." Entered NIkhil with a cute smile on his tired face

 **Vineet:** Hey…

 **Pankaj:** Hi

 **Purvi:** Good Morning…

 **Vineet:** Seems like you are overworking. Look at your eyes Nik.

 **Nikhil:** Ya the report file. It was due by today. Just submitted that.

 **Vineet:** Great. And how's Dr. Nidhi doing?

 **Nikhil:** Hmm She's fine. She fetched me to her mom the previous day and I'd to do overtime the whole night yesterday.

 **Pankaj** (singing): Shayad mer shaadi ka khayaal…..

Nikhil gave an irritated glare to pankaj and continued…

 **Nikhil:** Her mom had just came for a visit. Nidhi just wanted me to meet her. That's that.

 **Purvi:** So how well was your mother-in-law impressed?

 **Nikhil** : Did you just say mother-in-law nah, correct it, it should be monster-in-law. She's so rude.

 **Vineet** (teasing): So you had great time there…

 **Nikhil:** Yeah. Great time.

Nikhil started to pack his bag, collected his things and was about to go.

 **Pankaj:** Hey Nik, Where are you heading to?

 **Nikhil:** Home, then the Bathroom for a good bath and then just going around Nidhi's clinic.

 **Vineet:** Fine. Come back before 1'o clock. We've got a meeting with Rajat Sir regarding the ongoing case.

 **Nikhil:** Yeah, I do remember that. Bye Vineet. Bye Purvi. Bye.

 **Pankaj, Vineet** : Bye.. Bhabiji ko hi bolna hamari tarf se..

Nikhil grinned. But he got no response from Purvi who was lost in her own world.

 **Nikhil:** Purvi, I said Bye…

 **Purvi:** Oh! Sorry. I's just somewhere else. Bye.

He returns back the smile and sets off.

…

"Purvi, What is it? You can tell me." Vineet asked Purvi full with concern.

"What is What, Vineet?" Purvi asked quizzically.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know"

"Nikhil and Nidhi. You don't look happy or I'd say you just don't look fine with it."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You are pretty aware what I mean."

"Don't talk in codes, Vineet. I'm not getting anything."

I'm saying that I think you are not liking Nik and Dr. Nidhi's growing closeness. You are insecure Purvi. Anyone can tell that by looking at your face. Why don't you admit that you want to be with him? That you don't like him with Nidhi or anyone else." Vineet said seriously.

Purvi started laughing crazily.

"You are crazy, Vineet. What sort of things you keep thinking, huh? Me and Nikhil. Like seriously Me and Nik. IMPOSSIBLE. IMPROBABLE. UNPRACTICAL. Never can that happen. A VERY BIG JOKE."

"You are joking yourself, Purvi." Vineet muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, What did you say? Fine Forget it. Lets go eat something…"

Purvi went ahead to the canteen. Vineet followed her with his mind flooded with incidents of morning and moment before. But he was sure things will be fine. Otherwise he'll make them.

* * *

Please Review.


	5. Bin Tere

AN: Hi! Thank you for the reviews. Lately we saw Purvi getting distressed of Nik-Nidhi's closeness and Vineet stepping into the scene. On with the next chapter…

* * *

"Pick up the phone, Nidhi. Damn it." Nik said irritatingly as he paced to and fro. It was for the 13th time in the last half hour, he was calling her. He was really worried.

"She must be busy, Nik. Busy with some patient. Why don't you call at her clinic?"

Nikhil quickly dialed the number and was received by the receptionist.

"Hello, May I talk to Dr. Nidhi Jaykar. It's kinda urgent."

"Sorry Sir. Dr. Nishi already left the clinic. Like some good 2 hours ago."

"Ok. Thank you."

"She's not in the clinic, Vineet. I am starting to get distressed. I think, I should go and check out ones."

He collected his belongings and moved out without giving a second thought or even without listening to what Vineet had to say.

As he was on his way, he collided with Purvi, who came from some fieldwork.

"Hey, Nik"

"Bye Purvi, bit hurried. Will talk later." Nikhil set off.

"Hi! Vineet. I saw Nik going out somewhere. What's going on?" Purvi asked Vineet.

"He just went to check if Dr. Nishi is alright."

"What?"

Vineet explained her everything- how Dr. Nidhi was npt answering Nikhil's calls and how she was nowhere, and how much Nik was concerned…

"This seriously is too much," said a irritated Purvi, "He's being too sappy and overcaring. Is he going to check on everything related to her. Nidhi ne khana khaya ya nahi? Nidhi tum saans to le rahi ho na, ya help kar du?"

They both burst into laughter.

"No seriously, Is he gonna loiter around her all day round. She needs her space, Vineet. Being in relation doesn't mean he has to be with her all time."

"He was really concerned, you know. Kafi pareshaan ho gaya tha."

"Chodo is baat ko. Lets get some coffee"

…

Later that day,

Nikhil came back to bureau after seeing Nidhi. Vineet and Purvi were checking something on the computer screen.

"Hey, Nik. Anything serious? I hope Nidhi's alright." Asked Vineet.

"Yup. She's good. She just went home for she needed some rest, some time alone. Nothing serious." But Nikhil's expressions didn't reflect what his face said.

"There, I told you." Purvi said to Vineet.

Nikhil without saying a word went on to his desk and started working on his file.

Purvi on the other hand had a feeling that she's loosing something. Something precious. She never felt that way. But she was just not good with this all Nik-Nidhi thing. And she's not clear, Why? She just knew that she didn't want Nikhil to be with this pretty dentist. She felt lonely. She felt alone. She felt as if a major part of her life was leaving her. Never before had she felt this way.

 _Hai kya ye jo tere mere darmiyaan hai_

 _Andekhi ansuni koi dastaan hai_

 _Lagne lagi, ab zinagi khaali_

 _Hai meri lagne lagi har saans bhi khaali_

 _Bin tere, bin tere, bin tere_

 _Koi khalish hai hawaoon me bin tere.._

Purvi couldn't help but think of this song. It was her favorite song. But it was just a song then. Lyrics, music and sound. But now she got the feeling, the meaning.

Wait. She felt lonely because he was not with them, with her or was it because, he was with someone else. She missed him. She didn't love him Or did she?

"Not on your Nellie!" She thought to herself.

They were friends and that was that. Atleast she warned that to herself.

…

Vineet who was looking at Purvi's pale face all day long had figured out that something was terribly wrong. She was about to leave when Vineet talked to her

"Don't worry Purvi. Things will be right or rather they have to be right." He said giving an assured smile.

She waved a bye to Vineet, Shreya and Kajal and set out of the bureau towards her scooter. She was tired. On her way to home, she imagined Ishita and Dushyant enjoying their dinner in awkward silence and love stealing glances at each other, Dr. Salunkhe and ACP Sir arguing in their unique, friendly manner, Freddy Sir and Manisha Bhabhi fighting over something, Abhijeet Sir and Dr. Tarika having a precious romantic time, Vivek and Taasha watching some weirdly horror Love Story in the basement of Vivek's house… She didn't want to think more. She was feeling lonely, alone, isolated. She missed him so much that his remoteness annoyed her.

* * *

A.N: So, How's that. Lets see if Purvi does something or Nik-Nidhi matter progresses further. What will Vineet do to make things better? To know more, stay tuned. Will be back soon. Till then, Please Review…


	6. Aao TWIST kare

Thank You for the reviews. Yeah frenzz, the story is gonna have a new twist in the upcoming chapters. Last chapter showed how Purvi is dealing with her loneliness and her thoughts. On with the next chapter then… 

* * *

Nikhil was walking past the corridor, lost in his thoughts or he was at loggerheads with himself. He was trying to sort out something.

 **Vineet** : Nikhil, wait yaar.

Vineet called him as he came running towards Nikhil. He reached him and started breathing heavily.

 **Vineet** : "How fast you walk, man. I's left out of breath."

 **Nikhil:** "What do you need, Vineet? I'd really appreciate some time alone. Just me, my brain and my heart. Nothing or I shold say no one else."

 **Vineet:** I just wanted to talk to you. Maybe it'd help, I guess.

 **Nikhil:** Spill..

 **Vineet:** How good is Dr. Nidhi so far?

 **Nikhil:** What sort of question is this?

 **Vineet:** Ok, I'll go straight. Do you love her? Are you serious with all this matter?

 **Nikhil:** (Taken aback for a moment) Umm (mumbled) Something I am trying to sort out myself.

 **Vineet:** So you don't love her.

 **Nikhil:** I never said that.

 **Vineet** : So you love her **.**

 **Nikhil:** I don't remember saying this either.

 **Vineet** : So what is it huh? Are you just passing time?

 **Nikhil:** I'm finding love.

 **Vineet** : So you found it?

 **Nikhil:** Work in progress.

 **Vineet** : Yet in progress. Are you seeing any other girl beside Nidhi?

 **Nikhil:** Not really. It's just Nidhi.

 **Vineet** :So what's holding you back?

 **Nikhil:** I don't know. I think we need more time.

 **Vineet** : I was thinking, Is it Purvi, Nik? Do you have something for Purvi, anything?

 **Nikhil:** (smiles big) You're mad Vineet. Purvi is my friend. We're so good together. I like her company. She is a nice partner. But the way you think, not at all.

 **Vineet** : Maybe you're confused.

 **Nikhil:** I'm clear.

 **Vineet** : So when are you going to confess your love and propose Dr. Nidhi?

 **Nikhil:** Very soon.

 **Vineet:** Ok bye. Tu ja ghar. Muze file complete karni hai. See you tomorrow.

 **Nikhil:** Bye. Thanks for adding more mess in my already confused mind.

 **Vineet:** You are always welcome.

 **Nikhil:** Nautanki saale… Chal Bye.

…

Here Purvi reached her house (A/N: the one where her family i.e. her Father, her big brother- Prateek, his wife- Surbhi, Purvi's nephew- Aakash, live. Also Pankaj is Purvi's younger brother. I mean they are siblings. Purvi and Pankaj reside nearer to the bureau and not with the family but visitwhenever they have a chance which is rare if you are CID officer..)

She entered her father's room and hugged him from behind.

 **Purvi:** Surprise!

 **Purvi's Father (PF):** Oh! Dear, what made you forget the road to your Dear ACP's home (Yay, She lives with ACP sir, considering the fact that ACP sir is all alone and he deems Purvi as his daughter, it is possible. Atleast in the story.) How are you here, today? Any problem?

 **Purvi:** Papa, Are you going to stop doubting? I just wanted to meet my Papa and I can meet him any time, can't I?

 **PF:** You always can. I was just wondering, what made you come here leaving you ACP sir alone.

 **Purvi:** ACP Sir has gone to Delhi, out for some conference.

 **PD:** Oh, I know. It's good that you came. I wanted to talk to you. Has Pankaj too arrived?

 **Purvi:** Yes. He's with Aaksh in his room.

 **PD:** Fine. Go freshen up. Meet you at the dinner.

…

The whole family sat at the dinnig table after a long time. They were having their dinner with lively chit-chat after many days.

 **Prateek** (Purvi's brother): So, how's CID life going so far, both of you?

 **Purvi:** Hmm, CID is great. I love it. Infact, today we arrested this famous or rather infamous Drug peddler's gang.

 **PF:** You arrested them? I believe I should've known that. (he raised his brow at Purvi)

 **Purvi:** Yes, papa. You'll know that. Investigation's not yet over.

 **Prateek:** And what about you, Pankaj?

 **Pankaj:** It's fun, Bhaiyaa. But it would have been more fun, had I not been there.

 **PD:** Pankaj, You really have to talk about all this now. Things are good, right?

 **Pankaj:** Ya, Dad. Things are good. I am at a place, I shouldn't be. I wanted to be a cartoonist, Dad. Not a cop. I am a cop merely because of my Father's supremacy. I don't deservr to be there, but I am there. Why? Because my dad holds a post which allows him to let his son join the department. Who cares if he really deserves it? And things are all good Dad. Thanks to you.

 **PF:** Why do you act oversmart, Pankaj? Whatever I did was for your well being. You will not understand that now, but later when you have a family to look after, you will be obliged to me.

 **Pankaj** : Obliged to you for ruining my life, Dad. Then Yes, I'm thankful. Why do we always have to act according to your wish, Dad? We have the right to do whatever we want.

 **PF:** Because I'm your father. And I know whatever I do is for my children's good.

 **Pankaj:** And it doesn't make any difference to you, if we are not happy by acting the way you want us to.

 **PF:** So far I think it's for your benefit, it doesn't. You won't understand it today. After some years when you have kids of your own and when you will have to win bread and look after them, you'll understand that your Dad was right. That a cartoonist cannot feed his family and satiate their needs, cannot make the ends meet, cannot give that life to his family which a CID officer can so easily give. It's call seeing the future.

 **Pankaj:** And forgetting the present. The truth is dad that we are your puppets. We've to act according to your whims or we are so grounded and banned.

 **PF:** This is your thinking. WRONG THINKING.

 **Purvi:** Enough, Both of you. Panky, we came here to have a good time and not fight. Papa, You said, you wanted to talk to me.

 **PF:** Oh Yes, Purvi you remember this Senior Inspector Gaurav. He had come to our place last month with his dad.

 **Purvi:** Yes, I do. He's DCP Sharma's son, right?

 **PF:** How did you find him? I umm We, I mean, me and Sharma were talking and he asked me if you would like to be his daughter-in-law.

 **Purvi:** What? NO! Not again papa.

 **PF:** It's time Purvi, we look for good marriage proposals. I've in my notice some really good boys. All of them working at good posts.

 **Purvi:** But Papa, I really don't wanna get married now. It's too early. And as of Inspector Gaurav, I'd never have him as my life partner, NEVER.

 **PF:** Then I've other boys with good designations in the department. Be keen and sure that you select some senior officer. And if you somehow love someone, you won't get permission unless he's a senior cop, at good designation. Don't even think of Sub-Inspectors or even Inspectors.

 **Pankaj:** Great. Again, This means she has to avt according to your wishes, Dad. Why is it that we have to do whatever you say. What if she loves some subordinate officer or a guy who is not a cop at all?

 **PF:** Then, She'll have to marry the guy I'll find for her.

 **Pankaj:** You mean, she'll sacrifice her just because her father wants her to marry a senior cop. Had hai, Dad. Meri Life to barbaad kardi, atleast Purvi ko to apni marzi se jeene do.

Pankaj angrily got up and pushed the chair rushing to his room, banging the door hard.

 **Surbhi:** Pankaj, Khaana to kha liya hota…

 **PF:** Kha liya usne bohot, Pet bhar gaya isliye chala gaya.

 **Purvi:** Papa, if you have marriage proposals, I won't mind seein them. But dontforce me to hurry. And I don't love anyone. It's just that I don't want to marry anytime soon.

 **Surbhi:** Papa, Can we discuss this tomorrow. It's Sunday tomorrow and we have got a lot of time to discuss all this.

The matter terminated there for a while and the family after some chit-chat went to sleep.

…

Nikhil set off towards his home. He was distressed. Was it because of Purvi that he was holding back Nidhi's matter?

"Never can that be" he thought.

"I never thought that way about her. She's a good partner. I love being with her. But that doesn't mean that I love her. Or do I?" he thought.

"Never!" he got his answer.

"Then why was Vineet blurting out all that. Was that because Purvi has some feelings for me? No, I don't think so. This Vineet's crazy." He thought as he reached his home, which he shared with Vineet and Pankaj.

He was alone today as Pankaj was at his Dad's home and Vineet in the bureau. He unlocked the door and threw a glance at the house opposite to his. ACP Sir's house where Purvi too lived. It was closed. Only beside the small light provided by the lamp outside, it was all dark.

"I guess she too went to her Papa's place with Panky. She didn't tell me she's going"

He entered his house and sat on the sofa.

"Ever since I've started seeing Nidhi, I think I missed many things at bureau. I missed Purvi, my friend Purvi.

"But I am happy with Nidhi" he thought and then shook his head affirmatively.

"Yes I am happy with Nidhi and I think I love her. Yes, the matter closes here" he announced to no one in particular and headed to the bathroom, his mind filled with thoughts of Purvi her picture making appearances infront of his eyes. 

* * *

Long Chapter. Got tired typing it.

I don't have anything against the cartoonists and I do not think like anything I mentioned above. It's just the character and story's demand. No offence to anyone.

So how's this chapter. And that crazy condition from Purvi's dad of her marrying a senior cop. LOL. Mad leaps of my weird mind. It's an illogical story afterall.

Ok, I've an announcement. The next chapter will have their confession. Quite fast, nah?

Please review. Thank you.


	7. Mah Pretty Dentist

A/N- Okay. Sorry for the late update. Thanks for the reviews. I'm missing some of the few reviewers :-( My bad.

Anyways, without further delay lets get started with the chapter.

The credits for the plot and basically the happenings and advancements along with some dialogues are highly inspired from another story I read. This chapter isn't totally my brainchild. 

* * *

Life was good. Or atleast it seemed to be. Cases were being solved at a good pace. Purvi was quite satisfied by her performance at the bureau. Even her seniors were satisfied. She's doing well. But was she happy? She was not her cheerful self. She missed Nikhil. Even Vineet and Pankaj did. It was not like Nikhil had left them forever and gone far away. He was spending a pretty time with his dentist. But the knowing that he's spending a part of his time with Nidhi, hurt Purvi.

Purvi after the days hardwork enjoyed her dinner with ACP Sir. (A/N: Remember? They live together.) ACP Sir was a god cook. Ever since she'd started living with him, he had always managed to surprise her with different types of dishes. Living with your Super Senior was fun and more fun when he regards you as his daughter. Purvi was doing good as a company for the old man who was all alone in his life. She had known him all these years right from her childhood. But that was from a faraway sight. Living with him for the past two years had revealed to her his unknown, unseen facets. And it was fun.

After finishing the cleaning business post dinner, she came out in the living room to join ACP Sir in surfing the ever-growing TV channels. After some time as her usual habit, she stepped out for her regular night walks in the Society compound. Generally Shreya, Vineet, Pankaj or Nikhil- anyone of them, would accompany her. But today Shreya was out-of-station, Vineet and Pankaj were on some investigation and Nikhil must be at a very precise place at this time.

She was walking alone when she saw him. Nikhil stood there leaned back by the wall, hands in his jean pocket and a faraway look in his eyes. She made her way to him. It was half past nine and she knew Nikhil was at some other place around this time these days. She knew he wouldn't miss a meeting with his pretty dentist.

 _Never_

She was sure that something or maybe most of the thing was wrong if he was still here. But she's confused,

 _Why is he waiting for me?_

She moved further and folded her hands infront of him, furrowed her brows as if asking a question or an explanation. He sensed her presence and turned his gaze to look at her.

"Not seeing the pretty dentist today….huh?"

His face flushed. Head low. He was about to say and she interrupted…

"Nidhi, right?"

"Yeah, Nidhi." He said silently. He looked thoughtful.

"I wanted to talk, Purvi. I hope you have a minute err… to talk."

"What about?" she demanded.

She was surprised. He never asked for permission to talk. He'd just say. They were good partners and would share their hearts out without hesitation. But today, she observed him, he looked sad. Face in despair. Nervousness.

"My Pretty Dentist."

She's again shocked and confused. What made him think that she would entertain his talks about his freaking girlfriend, let alone take a part in the discussion. Priorly she used to, but she knew this time things were serious and she won't stand all that. She would be mad at him if it was We-are-together-and-good-and-hope-you're-well-with-it drill. But again why should she be mad at him- The Unsolved Mystery.

"I'm tired, Nik. I wanna rush home quickly after the walk." She explained.

"Just for a minute Purvi, Please."

She tried to go. He held her hand and tried to stop her. He grabbed her wrist gaining a deadly glare from her. She was a CID cop. Not so easy to manhandle. She pushed him aside freeing herself. He pleaded through eyes and she decided o listen to him.

"Fine. Make it fast." She said as they started walking past the society compound.

"You remember I said that I told Nidhi that I love her. "

"Ya, I do." She paused for a while and said.

How can she forget that day when Nik announced to Vineet and Purvi that he'd confessed his love to Nidhi. Purvi had foun herself in hard time digesting all that stuff and keeping a normal expression., in vain. She was hurt and not happy. She had somehow managed to mutter a sad congratulation and had left thereafter giving some stupid excuse.

"It was a week ago. I didn't really get her reply. But she seemed to be happy, I figured." Nikhil supplied in low tone.

"Wow! So she replied today and now you are together. Lucky girl. She made Nikhil Rawte to fall head over heels for her. I'd love to meet your pretty dentist."

"You wanna meet my pretty dentist or Nidhi? Make yourself clear first."

"But that's the same thing. Nidhi is the girl you fall for. And you told Nidhi that you love her. So she is your pretty dentist, correct?" She asked quizzically.

"Yes, I did. But I don't"

"You're talking senseless, Nik."

"You love Pankaj?"

"Yes, He's my brother."

"How many times have you told him that you love him?"

" Never. I never told him that. But he knows."

"Exactly, You never tell the people you really love that you actually love them."

"What do you want to emphasize, Nik?"

"We- Me and Nidhi, are not together. We just left. I told her we were not meant for each other."

"But what happened?" she said not letting any emotions show up on her face.

"She was just not the girl I wanted. And I wasn't the guy for her. Actually, I never felt anything for her. Infatuation, maybe. I guess."

She was now spellbound. What was all this that was going all these days then?

"You're getting along nicely." She said.

"We were good. I even liked her. But won't take her for my life partner."

Things started hitting her and pieces started making a piture.

"So, you left Nidhi for some other girl. Wo jise tum bata nai sakte ki tum usse pyar karte ho."

He smiled. She smiled. She remembered Vineet's assuring face that said everything had to be alright. Now, she deemed things were getting right.

"You wanna meet that girl." Nikhil said in a deeply serious voice. His face became calm and eyes became deep. "It's you."

She remained silent as she heard him say her name. Her ears had longed to hear that.

"You are my only pretty dentist, who despite of any pain, intense tooth ache manage to paste a big, real smile on my face."

She was shocked, surprised, flabbergasted all at a time. Was she happy? Not exactly. She didn't expect this sudden confession. She's in a trance.

"Maybe, I's just thinking. We two would be great together." He said reading her expressions.

"You think?" she said teasingly.

"Yes." He was serious. "You know, Purvi. I never thought I felt something for you."

"But then I realized if I feel something then I feel that, and I cannot think that. Afterall feeling and thinking are different senses."

She was confused, yet again. Nikhil was too good today in confusing her.

"What I mean is" he set out to give an elaboration for he sensed that she did not sense anything. "You're always special for me. And no Dr. Nidhi can take your place. All these days I was with Nidhi. I couldn't stop thinking about you. There was no moment, now I'm shooting a line here, I didn't think of you. I missed you."

She was happy. Yes, happy now. But she won't tell him so soon. He continued..

"So, what do you think?" He asked raising his brow.

"About what?" she asked

"About us." He replied

She smiled then blushed and hit playfully in his arm.

"You know what Purvi, When I see you everything changes. All of a sudden, it's not gravity that holds me on the planet, but you. Nothing else matters. I could do anything, be anything for you."

"You know what, Nikhil. I hate Twilight. Next time you talk of that nasty thing and you forget you've a friend recently turned girlfriend named Purvi."

He knew very well how to annoy the hell out of her. He was too good in annoying her. He needed to do that to end the awkward silence prevalent between them.

He held his ears and apologized," Sorry, Yaar. So you agree? Won't mind being together forever?"

Purvi just smiled and then turned to her house amd started walking leaving behind a confused Nikhil.

"Hey Purvi, answer ny question."

"Shush, Idiot. Don't shout. And as for your answer. Umm You very well know who my father is. So when you think of proposing me think of the ways to propose my papa as well."

She left pecking a brief kiss on his cheek and murmured turning to him.

"Maybe We two would be great together." She smiled" I missed you all these days Nik. See you tomorrow."

She left. Nikhil was too taken aback by her gesture to come to his senses. When he came back to his senses, he was terrified. Terrified by the mere thought of Purvi's Dad. Things are going to be pretty tough, he thought. They always are. But he was happy that he had his pretty dentist, Purvi by his side now forever and ever. 

* * *

A/N- So, finally confessed. The scene is inspired from another story. So credits go to that author, not me. No offense to Twilight fans. Things are gonna be interesting and a great twist is awaiting you all in the next chapter.

Please Review.

Thank You.


End file.
